


Caught in the Act

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Goody finds a sex toy in his slightly distant roommate's room and can't stop thinking about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep accidentally making this shit funnier than I intend to. also CW some naive homophobic views as it's a bit hard to think of Goody as anything akin to straight without it being pressured into him.
> 
> From the Mag7 kink meme https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1188.html?thread=51876#cmt51876: Previously "straight" but curious Goody "borrows" Billy's vibrator and has a blast... and then Billy catches him.

He didn’t know much about his roommate other than he was studious and quiet, they didn’t talk much, didn’t really interact much, but he’d been thrilled for the olive branch that was Billy asking to borrow one of his literature anthologies, he’d recommended Shakespeare, a legend, and practical inventor of the dick joke if you knew how to read it. Then of course, three months later, Billy still had it, and Goody had been given the all too typical task of studying Shakespeare for what might’ve been the twelfth consecutive time in his career as a student, mandatory or vocationally.

He could have asked for it, of course, that was the sensible thing to do, but he’d forgotten, and Billy had gone out for one of his science study groups where they hung out in cafes and talked about space and string or some bullshit that seemed even more wishy-washy than a degree in English Language and Literature, which is what Goody was studying for. So yes, he could have asked, but he didn’t, and now he had assignments he wanted to work on that he couldn’t, because he’d be fucked if he was going to go online for the complete works and _not_ use all the pencilled in notes he’d made in his copy over the years. He had a choice really, find it himself, or wait and ask later.

He didn’t _really_ have a choice, he should have waited, but he was nosy, he didn’t know a damned thing about Billy other than he was a science major of some kind, and he always cooked enough food for the both of them even if Goody wasn’t in, it’d just be in a tub with re-heating instructions for him, and that was nice. With his mind made up and fully prepared to accept the repercussions of one of his infamous bad decisions, he approached the ever-closed door that led into the secret domain of one Billy Rocks.

It was messier than he expected it to be, he’d seen the kitchen after Billy used it, it was almost like he’d never been there, their shared space was always pristine due to Goody being kind of anal thanks to a strict southern catholic upbringing, and Billy being impressively cleanly too, though apparently, it was a “shared space only” sort of trait and didn’t carry over to his cess pool. Clothes were everywhere, Goody only knew what was dirty because he’d _seen_ Billy in them, and half the stuff on the floor he’d never seen before in his _life_ , there were books and papers piled up everywhere too, not just on the desk at the far wall. This was definitely a shock, he’d thought Billy seemed organised, but this, unless there was some bizarre system underlying every wonky stack of scientific text, said otherwise. He walked in further, scanning the visible spines of books, looking for the familiar worn grey of his anthology and not seeing it yet, so he looked at the walls instead, mostly bare, there was a chalk board on the one wall full of some kind of complexity that made Goody feel sick just looking at all the numbers, letters, and foreign symbols, a cork board on another with different things tacked to it, including postcards with Korean writing on them, that was sweet at least. His bed in the corner was a mess, sheets shoved to the bottom and a towel spread across the middle of it for some reason; he didn’t puzzle that one over very long, heading for Billy’s desk instead and hoping to find his book amid the chaos there.

It was a lot to look at, so he pulled out the chair and went to sit down, yelping when something poked at him before he’d even gotten close, he jumped back, staring wide-eyed at the object, mind reeling as he recognised the shape and nature of it.

“Oh… oh lord…” he whispered, staring at the translucent, black, rubbery phallus that was suction cupped to the seat, a curly wire like a corded phone leading from it to a small black see-through rectangle with a dial and some batteries visible inside. Was Billy _gay_? He’d never seen him with a boyfriend, and of course Goody didn’t think there was anything _wrong_ with being gay, okay it was a sin and he’d burn in hell for it, but it didn’t make Billy a bad person exactly, just one to feel bad for, maybe suggest settling down with a woman in spite of it, like normal men did.

“That’s pretty big…” he noted, all thoughts of his missing anthology forgotten as he inspected the shiny object, it was about 8 inches, including the wrinkled looking balls on it and it was interesting that there was that kind of detail, he had that kind of vein on the underside of _his_ cock, everyone did, he just didn’t expect rubber ones to have it too. Did it add to the feeling? What did it actually _feel_ like? Why was he touching it? “Ah!” he balked, pulling his hand away from the room temperature rubbery smoothness, that had probably been _inside_ Billy, but it did seem clean at least, he wiped his hand on his pants regardless and went back to looking for his book, relieved when he found it on the desk within a few minutes and hauling it out of the room, pushing the chair back in just so it didn’t look like he’d seen Billy’s uh… _toy_ …

 

He was studying in the lounge, sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table with his anthology and his assignments, and an empty word document on the screen in front of him, well it wasn’t empty, he’d filled the header with his student and class information, and put the assignment title question in, it also wasn’t on the screen, it was hidden behind a private browsing session on Google. He’d _tried_ to work, he had, but his mind kept wandering, he kept glancing at the closed door behind him and thinking about that fake dick sat on a chair, about how Billy had probably used it when Goody was asleep next to the wall nearest to it, and he didn’t even _know_. He didn’t mean to be curious about it, but he couldn’t really figure out why Billy would _want_ to have that there, so he’d gone to google. He knew how to use private browsing, he was the oldest of 8 and his family had only had two computers until he’d managed to earn enough money working for his father to buy his own, he’d had urges the same as anybody, so now he had a good few tabs open with bars full of the same sort of search and their results.

_What does anal sex feel like?_

_Does anal sex hurt?_

_Why do people have anal sex?_

_Why do MEN have anal sex?_

_Does anal sex feel good for men?_

_How do men do anal sex?_

_How do men do anal sex alone with toys?_

He was stuck on that last one, didn’t know why he’d gone from finding out why to finding out _how_ , but he was gawping wide eyed at graphic instructions on how men (and women) had to _stretch_ their assholes before they could put objects into them, his cheeks red and his cock a little more interested than he was comfortable with admitting. He looked over his shoulder again, then at the clock in the corner of his laptop, it was only 7, Billy wouldn’t be back for another hour or so, he never was; he stood abruptly and headed for his bedroom, grabbing the things he needed for his mental checklist, and heading for Billy’s room.

He placed the lube and box of condoms on the desk and pulled the chair out, looking at the dick and chewing his lip before nodding to himself, dropping his trousers to the floor and stepping out of them, letting his half-mast cock hang in the air as he leant on the desk and removed the lube cap with his teeth, squirting it onto his fingers and easing them behind himself. He figured the toy cock was about three fingers wide, so that’s what he’d build up to, dabbing gingerly at his asshole with a cold wet finger and shuddering. He thought back to the article, about the drawing on it that showed lubed up fingers circling the little asterisk looking asshole, mimicking it and shivering at the cold; it didn’t take long for the gel to heat up though, massaging it into the tight muscle and closing his eyes, frowning as he focussed on relaxing his butthole. It was a bizarre experience, but not an unpleasant one, the more he thought about it, the easier it got for his finger tip to edge into his hole, pulling the ring of muscle in a way that had his thighs twitching and his cock bouncing below him, fully erect now. He pushed his finger in a little deeper after a few more teasing circles, feeling the muscle clench around his finger, then relax, then clench a little more pleasurably, before he applied pressure and his hole seemed to suck his finger in, tight and wet and hot. He took a few deep breaths before pulling his finger out, then pushing it back in, the gesture was a little bit uncomfortable at first but with each push and pull he spread the lube along the walls of his passage, easing the way for the slick digit and making him ‘ohh’ curiously.

After a few more thrusts of his one finger he withdrew and circled the three around his hole, feeling himself _winking_ there as he clenched around nothing and felt a little bit sad; as the muscle grew looser and more relaxed he pushed his index finger in alongside his middle one, gritting his teeth at first but then the same thing started to happen as before, the stretch eased and his fingers slid further, knuckles pushing into him and sending ripples of pleasure down through his cock. His insides were a little slicker this time, pushing and pulling his fingers was easier, and he felt himself pushing his hips back to meet them, trying to keep his fingers in as long as he could but still maintain that newfound friction. He needed three fingers, three fingers and he could put _that_ inside him, did he want to? At this point? _Fuck yes_. He wanted that fake dick inside him, he wanted to cum with it seated so deeply inside him that oh _god_ what was he thinking? He wasn’t, that was the problem, he was pushing three fingers into his hole and wincing as it stung, leaning heavily on the desk and just trying to catch his breath before moving again. The slip of fingers soon started to feel nice and he was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning, instead letting out little hums of pleasure as his legs half gave out beneath him and he lowered his ass a little. The movement had the dildo tapping against a cheek and he gasped, pumping his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing them and standing, looking at the black cock and trembling in his anticipation.

 

He was a little wobbly on his feet as he turned and slid a condom onto the toy, feeling so dirty and excited as his hand ran down the shaft and he playfully gave it a little jerk off like it was a real cock, rubbing lube down the shaft and slicking it up liberally. Every article said to use a _lot_ of lube, better too much than not enough and such, so he did just that, not caring when some pooled on the balls of the toy and even on the chair. This was it, the moment he’d been thinking about since he’d put his hand on the dildo that first time, his fingers had felt good but some of the things said a cock was different and not everyone liked taking more than fingers. He shivered as he turned his back on the toy, holding it in one hand and spreading his hole with the other, resting the stretched rim on the thick crown and god it already felt like too much, thicker than his fingers and so much more solid and unyielding. A full body shudder ran through him as the flared head popped into him and effectively caught itself on his rim, it hurt and would hurt more if he pulled it out now, but he closed his eyes and tried to breathe, waiting patiently for the pain to ebb. His thighs burned from the odd squatting he was doing and it was hard to be careful when lowering himself onto the five insertable inches of the toy, but he did it, gaping openly at the far wall as shock set in, he was so full.

He thought for a moment he might pass out, so overwhelmed and overstuffed that he wasn’t sure if it hurt or felt good, _then he moved_ , the veins rippled against his rim and he let out a long, satisfied moan. The catch of the flared head as he withdrew completely had him gasping and his cock twitching, precum dribbling from the tip, he pushed down on it again and took it whole in one motion, starting to pump up and down the dildo as his insides stretched to accommodate the intrusion and the pleasure took over.

He braced his hands on the desk and began to quickly gyrate his hips so a few inches of the dildo shoved in and out of him, setting up a rhythm and moaning loudly, he had never imagined it would feel like this, so full, so good, rubbing against something so sensitive inside him. He never wanted it to stop, lowering onto his forearms, burying his head against them and fucking himself on the toy that wasn’t even his, panting and crying out in pleasure.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” he gasped, “Oh fuck me, I’m going to hell but fuck it’s so _good_ ,” he whimpered, the chair was sliding back and forth on the carpet as he rocked against the toy, sobbing as he hit something too tender within him, his cock almost erupting then. “Oh fuck, fuck, yes, yes,” he managed to angle himself perfectly, getting that spot over and over, three, four, five times, almost shooting his load across the carpet. “Shit,” he cussed, this wasn’t his room, this was Billy’s room, Billy would see what he’d done, he was too horny to clean up his own jizz, still pounding himself with the cock, and thinking of Billy, beautiful, _sexy_ Billy, god he wished it was Billy, not Billy’s toy.

He’d never thought about the other man like that, but now he considered it, his cock was straining and he was shoving back onto the toy harder, gasping and sobbing Billy’s name over and over, begging Billy to fuck him harder. Then he remembered the remote, didn’t know what it did but it had to do _something_ , so he reached blindly back, thumbed the dial to full and almost screamed as the dildo began to tremble violently against his hole, humming loudly behind him as he stilled against it. “Fuck, oh Christ alive,” he gasped, vision blurring for a half second before he was moving again and sobbing as he impaled himself on the vibrating toy, “Oh god Billy, Billy please, please, I need you, oh _fuck_ ,” he howled as he came, streaking cum across the floor.

 

He rocked gently on the toy as he rode out his orgasm, muttering praise to a man he barely knew, barely coherent and not at all there, but he was _definitely_ aware when the toy stopped vibrating within him. “Huh?” he grunted, maybe the batteries were dead. He opened his eyes to see a shadow on the desk and his blood ran cold, he turned his head and looked up in horror, meeting Billy’s surprisingly calm gaze as he suddenly realised how bad this was. “I… I uh… this… I’ve… never done this before…” he said lamely, as if this being the first time he’d creamed himself _using one of Billy’s sex toys_ would make this any better. His legs were shaking as he pulled himself off the toy, Billy was scarily silent, watching him in his half-naked shame, eyes darting back to where the dildo popped out of him with a wet noise. He was about to stand when Billy put a hand on his back, “uh… Billy?” Billy didn’t answer, just kicked the chair away and unzipped his fly, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times,

“You want this?” he asked, Goody was transfixed on the uncut cock, watching the hood slide back to reveal a clean, shiny cockhead, he licked his lips and looked up at Billy, nodding dumbly, his cock was already heavy below him, filling out and flagging his interest. Billy’s cock was bigger than the one stuck to the chair, but a new condom slid on easy enough and he smeared a little lube on before stepping behind Goody and bottoming out in one stroke. Goody cried out and clung to the desk, swearing, “You okay?” Billy asked, sounding genuinely apologetic for pushing in like that, obviously expecting Goody to be a little more ready for him than that.

“Fuck me, fuck me god just _fuck me Billy_ ,” Goody begged, Billy chuckled lowly and grabbed Goody’s hips, pulling him back every time he snapped his hips forwards, fucking him deep and hard, grunting as he dragged out desperate pleas from the man who truly never shut up.

“God you’re tight,” Billy muttered, “hot,” he added, “Wanted you for a while now,” he admitted, slowing his thrusting when Goody shuddered, knowing he’d slid over that bundle of nerves within him, trying to find it again, “Thought ‘he’s straight, if we’re ever gonna fuck it’s gonna be him in me, better start to like it more,’ guess I was wrong,” Goody felt him shrug, this was probably the most Billy had ever spoken to him, he liked it, but he liked Billy’s cock inside him more, wanted it harder and faster,

“More,” he panted, resting his head on his arms and looking over his shoulder through the corner of his eye, “Please Billy,” he begged softly,

“More what?” he asked, slowly brushing his cock over that bundle, Goody twitching around him and squeezing his cock perfectly every time he did,

“Faster, harder,” Goody mumbled, “harder,” he repeated louder, “fuck me,” Billy smiled at him, loving the slow drag of Goody’s hole on his cock but quickening his pace, slamming his hips against Goody’s ass as he did as he was asked and fucked him harder and faster. The room soon filled with the wet shift of their bodies together and Goody’s staccato sobbing as they both got closer, Goody to his second orgasm of the night, Billy to his first. He could feel himself reaching his peak as Goody’s passage began to convulse around his cock and Goody’s hips gave uncontrollable little jerks, coming for the second time without his cock even being _touched_. The feel of Goody’s channel tightening and milking him had him following Goody’s orgasm with a cry of his own, he leant over Goody as he fucked into him in quick short bursts, kissing the base of his neck and sucking a mark onto the flesh as he flooded the condom he wore.

“Oh fuck…” Goody sobbed, barely supporting himself on the table as Billy sucked and nipped at his neck, sweat slick and trembling through the aftershocks of possibly the best series of orgasms of his life, all anal, all hands free. God he was a sham of a human being and he loved it.

“The answer is no, by the way,” Billy huffed a laugh against Goody’s neck, easing his cock from within him and pulling his condom off,

“Huh?” Goody didn’t know what the answer was _to_ , too thoroughly fucked to really think right then,

“I saw your computer in the lounge, _“Does anal sex make me gay?”_ the answer is no, not anal sex explicitly, begging for another man’s cock makes you at least bi though, you might want to think about that,” he chuckled and Goody buried his head in his arms and whined, what the fuck was the point of private browsing if he was gonna be stupid enough to _leave it open_?


End file.
